Poison
by Rinoa Heartilly Leonhart
Summary: [ Songfic Lemon / Reylo ]Tanto Kylo Ren como Rey han creado un impacto muy grande en la vida del otro, hasta un punto que desconocen y sólo alcanzarán a imaginar cuando se dejan llevar por sus pensamientos... [ No contiene spoilers de The Last Jedi ]


Disclaimer ~ Tanto Star Wars como sus personajes y/o localizaciones no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Lucas Films y Disney. Todos los derechos reservados  
El fanart de Kylo Ren y Rey pertenece a Panda-Capuccino (¡y doy gracias por su arte!).

* * *

Rey creía estar volviéndose completamente loca...

Nunca había sentido demasiado interés por los chicos, de modo que, ¿por qué ÉL...?

Su mente y su cuerpo parecían jugarle una mala pasada, pues pese a que el muchacho había demostrado ser alguien despiadado, no podía dejar de pensar en su mirada gélida, la cuál parecía desafiarla y demandarle su atención al mismo tiempo...

 _Your cruel device,_

 _Your blood like ice._

 _One look could kill,_

 _My pain, your thrill._

Kylo Ren se encontraba en sus aposentos, tratando de calmar sus impulsos...  
¿Por cómo luchar contra ello?, ¿cómo podía impedir pensar en ella?  
Jamás había conocido a nadie igual, tan bella y combativa; una más que digna oponente y alguien que había provocado en él un sentimiento añejo...

Se despojó de su capa y su túnica, quedando su torso descubierto, y se deshizo de sus guantes. El resto de su ropa pasó a hacer compañía al resto de prendas, que quedaron meticulosamente dobladas sobre su mesa de escritorio.

Se metió en la ducha soltando un suspiro y el agua poco a a poco fue deslizándose por su cuerpo...

... así como deseaba que se deslizasen las manos de Rey...

La sola idea de la joven acariciando su cuerpo le hizo reaccionar de forma instantánea y no dudó en seguir fantaseando con ella mientras cálidos chorros de agua lamían su piel.  
Sus manos parecieron tener vida propia y se sorprendió a sí mismo acariciando su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro, erecto y palpitante, el cual no tardó en atender, acompañándolo de vaivenes de su mano, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con los ojos cerrados.

 _I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

 _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

 _I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

Una oleada de súbito calor sorprendió a Rey, que estaba tumbada en una habitación que le habían preparado. Estaba acostumbrada al calor de su natal Jakku, pero era un tipo de calor distinto, jamás lo había experimentado...  
Empezó a entreabrir los labios, y a sentir ligeras presiones sobre su pechos, especialmente en sus pezones.  
Su bajo vientre parecía irradiar la necesidad de que se deshiciese de su ropa.

Bastante confusa, comenzó a desprenderse de la túnica que vestía, y sus cinturones se deslizaron hasta quedar en el suelo.  
Se desprendió de su prenda de ropa exterior y, extrañada, palpó su Monte de Venus buscando cuál era la razón de todo aquello...

 _You're poison running through my veins_

 _You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

El chico anteriormente conocido como Ben dejó volar su imaginación, la cuál ya había pasado por besar y masajear los pequeños pero firmes y hermosos pechos de Rey, jugueteando con su lengua por sus pezones y recorriendo su vientre con ella, mientras, en su imaginación, ella gemía y arqueaba su espalda, ofreciéndole de forma no intencionada su sexo.  
La mano de Kylo se movía sobre su miembro al mismo tiempo que en su mente su lengua lamía la zona más privada de la joven, volviéndola loca de placer.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, ya que, evidentemente, no era la primera vez que se tocaba, pero sí era cierto que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia con mujeres, pero por alguna razón, le estaba resultando muy sencillo (y placentero) imaginarse en una situación tan íntima con ella.

 _Your mouth, so hot_

 _Your web, I'm caught_

 _Your skin, so wet_

 _Black lace on sweat_

Los gemidos espezaron a escapar de sus labios...

El calor se estaba incrementando...

No sabía qué era sensación y, lejos ya de estar asustada, estaba disfrutándola...

Se tumbó en la cama cuando comenzó a sentir como si unas cálidas manos recorriesen su cuerpo y algo lamiese sus pezones para acabar bajando hasta llegar a su sexo.  
Ella nunca había experimentado placer de ése tipo, pero se sintió desfallecer cuando notó como si algo estuviese lamiéndola, lentamente pero con constancia, para en determinados momentos, lamer una zona clave de forma frenética y hacerla estallar en un placer líquido y deconocido para ella.

Su respiración se descontroló y se sintió brevemente saciada.

" _Ren..._ "

Por alguna razón, ése nombre escapó de sus labios mientras, sin haberse percatado, sus dedos estaban jugueteando con la parte de ella que hacía unos momentos estaba recibiendo un desconocido placer.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó el cuerpo desnudo de Kylo Ren, con sus cicatrices, pero fuerte y atrayente, todo para ella...  
Deseó besar y lamer su cuello, su pecho, acariciar su duro abdomen, probar su "Lado Oscuro"...

 _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

 _I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

 _Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

 _I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

El moreno arqueó la espalda, girando levemente la cabeza, como si notase un estímulo en su cuello, y dejó escapar un ronco gemido.

Ésta sensación bajó por su pecho y se recreó en su abdomen, para luego pasar a dedicarse al miembro que él mismo estaba atendiendo.

Sentía como si se lo estuviesen lamiendo con timidez, pero con hambre.

 _You're poison running through my veins_

 _You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

 _Poison_

Poco a poco, sintió que se intensificaba y bendijo su imaginación, pues por un momento, entreabrió los ojos y vio a la padawan muy ocupada saboreando su sexo.  
Ésa visión lo hizo estallar sin ningún tipo de control, jadeando y emitiendo roncos sonidos al terminar...  
Le sorprendió abrir los ojos y comprobar que no había ni rastro de su esencia en la ducha...

 _One look (one look) could kill (could kill),_

 _My pain, your thrill._

Mientras se imaginaba a sí misma dedicándose a lamer el miembro de su némesis, algo llenó su boca súbitamente.  
Era una sustancia lechosa e insípida, de modo que la tragó sin más.

No era muy dada a fantasear, por lo que sabía que no era TAN BUENA en ello como para imaginarse algo así.

No sabía ni por dónde empezar a pensar, y era algo demasiado íntimo para consultar, por lo que decidió empezar por relajarse antes de alterarse por la ausencia de respuestas.

Se levantó de su cama y corrió al humilde cuarto de baño de su habitación para darse una ducha.

Movió la palanquita del agua, que empezó a brotar y humedecerle el cabello y la piel.  
Se llevó una mano a sus labios, y los acarició.  
Seguía sintiendo ésa inexplicable excitación; una excitación que había comenzado pensando en él...

 _I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

 _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

 _I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

Definitivamente, estaba desvariando demasiado...  
Se mordió de nuevo el labio, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar tanto dentro como fuera de su mente.  
Sintió cierta tristeza por la situación de no ser un chico convencional y ser "Kylo Ren", un nombre que, pese a reportarle.. ¿gloria?, le estaba también privando de vivir una vida en la que se pudiese permitir tomar sus propias decisiones sin consecuencias.

Terminó de ducharse y se envolvió una toalla en la cintura.  
Suspiró con resignación y se lanzó a su cama, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

" _Rey..._ "

Su respiración se tornó plácida una vez se quedó dormido.

 _You're poison running through my veins_

 _You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

 _Poison_

Cuando ya había terminado su ducha, secó su cabello con una toalla, que después usó para cubrir su cuerpo y salir de la ducha.  
Se sentó en la cama, mirándose los pies como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

" _Realmente, lo más interesante para mí en estos momentos es..."_

Intentó apartar ése pensamiento y volvió a tumbarse en su cama, para ser bendecida por los brazos de Morfeo.

 _I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

 _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

 _I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

Estaba en una habitación muy humilde. No conocía ése lugar. Escrutinó en busca de algún elemento que pudiese indicarle dónde se encontraba.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

Era ella...

Rey yacía en una cama, dormida; cubierta con una toalla y sus cabellos húmedos desparramados por la almohada.

Su propia respiración contrastó con la de ella, calmada, pues comenzó a agitarse, y cuando vio como ella se mordía el labio en sueños, sintió que iba a volver a perder el control...

 _Well, I don't wanna break these chains_

No podía creerlo. Tenía ante ella, en su propia habitación, al mismísimo Kylo Ren, casi como en su ensoñación, pero cubierta su cintura con una toalla.  
Estaba soñando, de eso no cabía duda.  
No pudo evitar deleitarse con la visión e inconscientemente, se mordió el labio, pensando en que iba a volver a disfrutar del cuerpo del muchacho en ése bendito sueño...

 _Poison_

 _Running deep inside my veins_

 _Burning deep inside my veins_

Él se acercó a su cama, y se sentó, sin dejar de contemplarla, mientras ella se incorporaba, también sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, abandonando la toalla de Rey el cuerpo de la chica, y besando y mordiendo con desesperación los labios del otro, mientras sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos, que tan familiares les parecían en ése momento.

 _Poison_

 _I don't wanna break these chains_

No hubo apenas palabras. No hubo reproches.  
Caricias y besos, gemidos y jadeos inundaban ésa pequeña estancia que se caldeaba por momentos.

Ella besaba y acariciaba cuanta piel de él encontraba a su paso, dominando, reclamando su cuerpo.

Toda la frialdad de él se deshizo como el hielo en verano cuando sintió, como si fuesen reales, las manos de Rey recorrer su anatomía, como en su fantasía, y sus labios y su lengua; tan atrevida, pero a la vez tan inexperta...

Las manos le dolían de las ganas que tenía de seguir tocándola y con mucho cuidado la tomó en sus brazos para sentarla a horcajadas sobre él, momento en que sus sexos se rozaron y ambos se estremecieron.  
Él besó y acarició su suave piel, sin poder evitar dejar pequeñas marcas con sus labios, y su lengua se dedicó a torturar los pezones erguidos de Rey mientras las manos de Ren amasaban el firme trasero de la chica y humedecían su ya por sí mojado sexo.

Rey buscó sus labios y los besó con desespero, gimiendo en su boca a cada caricia de él, ambos, implorándose con la mirada el dar un paso más allá.

Ella se acomodó sobre él y dejó que su miembro la llenase.

Sintió un dolor agudo y notó como si algo se hubiese roto. Ren se percató de ello y con mucho cuidado, se incorporó ligeramente, acariciando el rostro contraído de la chica.  
Ella puso una mano sobre la suya y le sonrió, comenzando a moverse lentamente sobre él, quien empezó a jadear y amasar los pechos de Rey en ésa posición, lo cuál la hizo gemir suavemente y el dolor pareció remitir.

Comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, atrapando y apretando el miembro de él con su sexo, a lo que él correspondió colocando las manos en las caderas de la joven para guiar un poco su ritmo.

No dejaban de gemir y jadear. Jamás habían experimentado algo así; sin duda, estaba siendo el sueño más real y placentero de sus vidas.

La visión de Rey sobre él lo excitaba sobremanera y no pudo evitar levantarse, en ésa posición en la que estaba, agarrando sus caderas y posicionar la espalda de ella sobre una pared y comenzar a embestirla con más dureza.  
Ella pareció aprobar su acción, pues enterró sus uñas en su espalda y apretó su cabeza contra sus pechos, quien aceptó gustoso la invitación.

Sólo tuvieron la oportunidad de escuchar la voz del otro cuando terminaron al unísono y sus labios parecieron traicionarles al pronunciar el nombre de su amante.

 _Poison_

 _I don't wanna break these chains_

Es curioso que "Rey" y "Ren" puedan sonar casi como un mismo nombre dicho al tiempo...

Despertaron súbitamente, con sus cuerpos perlados de sudor, cada uno en su habitación.  
Sus manos recordaban un calor y un tacto que habían sentido hacía muy poco, su piel anhelaba las atenciones que les habían dedicado.

Menudo sueño...

Se levantaron con pesar y se dirigieron, cada uno por su cuenta, al baño...

Rey tenía unas pequeñas marcas rojizas bajo sus pechos. Marcas de besos.

Ren notó punzaditas de escozor en su espalda. Comprobó en su espejo que se trataban de arañazos.

Las sendas de los Jedi y de los Sith, a veces se cruzan, pero en su caso, estaban totalmente conectadas.

* * *

¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y me apetecía escribir un Reylo! Decir que por cuestiones de salud, no pude ver todavía The Last Jedi (cosa que editaré cuando la vea en unos días) y mi ansia me ha llevado a escribir, ya que muchas personas me han dicho que se han acordado mucho de mí al ver la película por ciertos momentos en especial...  
Espero que les guste, quise darle un tono algo dramático, en algunos momentos, pero principalmente me apetecía utilizar una de mis canciones favoritas como es Poison, de Alice Cooper para un lemon suyo.

¡Un saludo!

Edit 27/12/17 - ¡Por fin he podido ver la película y la he amado! *_* He alucinado por el hecho de que no sabía de su "conexión" y la pensé para mi fic. / Me ha emocionado mucho eso; ¡menuda sincronización tuve con La Fuerza! ^^


End file.
